Безмятежность
by Starg1
Summary: В маленькой коробке, где он был заперт вместе с монстром, было обманчиво тихо. Перевод замечательной работы /works/729404?view adult true


В маленькой коробке, где он был заперт вместе с монстром, было обманчиво тихо. Правда, все это никак не было связано со спокойствием, которое окутало его сейчас. Он был заперт в отделившейся кабине с Оверлордом, и он сомневался, что этот мех нуждался в какой-либо компании. И хотя фейсплейт Хромдома в иллюминаторе уплывал все дальше от него, и все, что теперь видел Ревинд, это звезды и Потаенный Свет, расположившийся в пелене зевающей тьмы... Было… спокойно, как бы отвратительно это ни звучало.

Корабль действительно очаровывал красотой, даже несмотря на аварийные огни, вырывавшиеся из иллюминаторов в равномерном ритме. Должно быть, там сейчас властвовал хаос, все до единого носились туда-сюда в поисках любого выжившего. Здесь было тихо, недосягаемо для анархии шума, которая ударила бы по его аудиодатчикам и вцепилась в нервные цепи. Лампочка его камеры отражалась в оконном стекле, и Ревинд заметил огромный сервопривод, тянувшийся к нему. Он уже видел его, просто не хотел смотреть.

Ирония ситуации в том, что нежелание созерцать собственную неминуемую судьбу было практически ощутимо в воздухе вокруг него. Правда, уже совсем скоро его заставят смотреть. А пока, Ревинд хотел наблюдать, как Потаенный Свет уплывает в бархатную бездну черноты. Корабль смотрелся очень красиво, по крайней мере вдвое, когда вот так висел посреди космоса, весь исчерченный заплатками от скорого ремонта, будто только вчера покинул Кибертрон. Его пальцы обернулись вокруг оконной рамы, когда он попытался найти визором то место, где в последний раз видел Хромдома.

Хромдом...

Ревинд почувствовал скользнувшее в процессор чувство сожаления, пока его рассекали ряды точеных линий до состояния невесомой пыли, когда он находился в мире раздумий, наблюдая за звездами. Хромдом будет разбит. Кто теперь позаботится о нем? Найдется ли кто-нибудь на этом корабле, кто дотянется до него сквозь темноту и возьмет в серво его дрожащие ладони, пока он не перестанет содрогаться от неконтролируемых всхлипов вентсистемы? Он подавил в себе вырывающийся на волю стон отчаяния, и лампочка камеры снова зажглась. Сервопривод был уже близко.

Он был напуган, внезапно его прошил лютый ужас. Ревинд был заперт в коробке, и он скоро встретит деактивацию – такова реальность. Но Хромдом в безопасности, а самые последние слова, сказанные им Ревинду, это фраза, что он не простит его. Топливные помпы неприятно ухнули, и ему вдруг стало плохо. Хромдом будет винить себя за все это, и все, что у него останется, это ужасные слова, сказанные Ревинду. Но самое ужасное – он говорил это искренне.

Он надеялся выйти из всего этого функционирующим, вернуться в их общий отсек после визита к Рэтчету. Он надеялся кричать на Хромдома джооры напролет, довести все до самой крупной драки в их жизнях, надеялся уйти на время к Бластеру. Он был очень зол... это казалось так глупо и мелочно здесь. Очередное невыполненное обещание с тех пор, как он быстро запрыгнул в коробку.

Он не жалел о своем действии. Теперь корабль в безопасности. Хромдом в безопасности. Бластер в безопасности. Охладитель затуманил оптику, когда ужасный сервопривод, наконец, достиг его, обвился вокруг талии. Маленькие пальцы вцепились в раму иллюминатора; он был еще не готов посмотреть на этого монстра. Он все еще видел Потаенный Свет и не хотел, чтобы последней вещью в его функционировании, что он увидит, был этот ужасный фейсплейт с ухмылкой, после чего...

Движение заставило его визор засветиться с новой силой, и Ревинд из последних сил постарался оставаться на полу, оптикой высматривая, что именно вызвало движение. Он едва обращал внимание на охладитель, неровными линиями скатывавшийся вниз, когда, наконец, увидел пушки корабля, вставшие в полной готовности на свои места. В задней части шлема что-то начало настойчиво стучать, будто кто-то пытался установить с ним связь. Искра все также трепетала и металась, даже когда комм.линк отказался отзываться. Он знал, кто это был.

– Прости меня, Домни.


End file.
